ugf_pandas_footballfandomcom-20200213-history
UGF Pandas Football Wiki
The UGF Pandas football program represents the University of Georgia Fairburn in Fairburn, Georgia. The team is currently coached by Tony Romo and plays its home games at The Adamo Dome. UGF is one of five schools that competes as an Independent at the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) Football Bowl Subdivision level. UGF is the most iconic and successful program in YouTube history. The school claims three national championship, one Heisman Trophy winner, and 25 All-Americans. UGF has had 2 players selected in the NFL Draft (WR Sam McDonald, QB Jimmy Williams). UGF has one of the largest, most widespread fan bases in YouTube History. Any UGF seasons AFTER 2019 will have some missing and inaccurate data since Not the Expert (youtuber who ran the UGF series) has moved to DVSU after UGF's 2019 season so any UGF season after that was simulated. Conference Affiliations UGF participated in the Sun Belt from its establishment in 2013 until 2015. During its tenure in the Sun Belt, UGF was conference champion in once in 2015. In 2016, the Pandas left the Sun Belt and joined the Atlantic Coastal Conference (ACC). During its time in the ACC, the team won a single conference championship in 2017. In 2018, the UGF Pandas left the ACC to join the Independents. Then in 2021 they returned back to the Sun Belt. Sun Belt (2013–2015) (2021-present) Atlantic Coastal Conference (2016–2017) Independents (2018-2020) Championships National Championships UGF has played in and won three National Championships in a row from 2017-2019. Conference Championships UGF has won a total of 2 conference championships. Division Championships UGF has won two (1 Sun Belt, 1 ACC) Division championships, and has made three (1 Sun Belt, 2 ACC) appearances in the Conference Championship Game, most recently in 2021. The Pandas are 2-1 in those games. Bowl Games The Pandas have played in 4 bowl games. UGF has a bowl record of 3-1. (2020 Bowl Game N/A) Head Coaches Head coaches of the Pandas Tony Romo 2019 Season N/A * Paul “Bear” Bryant Award Tony Romo (2015, 2017) Traditions “'Hale Yeah'” is a slogan of recent that first surfaced in the 2013 and has become a battle cry of Pandas fans. It comes from the name of Panda’s first starting HB, B.J. Hale, and the phrase “Hell Yeah”. Rivalries The Pandas have two main football rivals: Georgia State, Virginia and Georgia Players National Award Winners * Heisman Trophy Jeff Warren (2016) * Walter Camp Award Jeff Warren (2016) * Bronko Nagurski Award Reggie Manning (2016) Nehemiah Fowler (2017) Connor Hoffman (2018) * Butkus Award Erick Tyson (2016) Nehemiah Fowler (2017) Connor Hoffman (2018) * Chuck Bednarik Award Erick Tyson (2016) Nehemiah Fowler (2017) Connor Hoffman (2018) * Doak Walker Award Jeff Warren (2016) * Jim Thorpe Award Reggie Manning (2016,2018) Mike Marquardt (2017) * Jet Award Raishaun Tanner (2017) Justin Thomas (2018) * Fred Biletnikoff Award Daniel Sanders (2018) * Lou Grozny Award J.P. Stevenson (2018) All-Americans The Pandas have had 16 players selected to the All-America team through the 2021 season. * Erick Tyson (2013**,2015, 2016) * Stan McBride (2015) * Brandon Montgomery (2015, 2016, 2017*) * Reggie Manning (2015***, 2016, 2017, 2018) * Will Smith (2015**,2016, 2017, 2018) * Mike Marquardt (2015**,2016*, 2017) * Jeff Warren (2016) * Sam Ramirez (2016, 2017) * Aaron Hays (2016***) * Damon Harris (2016**) * Eddie Foster (2016**) * Tavares Walker (2017) * Noah Curtis (2017) * Connor Hoffman (2017, 2018) * Nehemiah Fowler (2017 * Raishaun Tanner (2017) * Matt Stephens (2017*) * Mike Holt (2017***) * Ryan Covington (2018***) * J.P. Stevenson (2018) * Justin Thomas (2018***) * Daniel Sanders (2018*) * Ken Burks (2018**) * Dan Holycross (2018**) * Taylor Smart (2018**) *- 2nd Team All-American **- Freshman All-American ***- 1st/2nd Team All-American and Freshman All-American Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse